


春雷

by box_of_nightmare



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 12:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19357063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/box_of_nightmare/pseuds/box_of_nightmare
Summary: 零薰/薰&泉闺蜜设定/leo泉提及ABO/双向暗恋/烂俗青春恋爱故事BGM：春雷-米津玄師





	春雷

**Author's Note:**

> 零薰/薰&泉闺蜜设定/leo泉提及  
> ABO/双向暗恋/烂俗青春恋爱故事  
> BGM：春雷-米津玄師

/  
羽风薰从来没掩饰过自己是omega这回事。要说，在一个现代社会里还能像小说情节一样掩盖自己的性别才是怪事。入学的时候要体检，各种申请社团、加入组合时填表也需要申报性别。况且现在平权运动沸沸扬扬，omega没什么大不了的，学校里也不止他一个。

但他有别的秘密隐瞒着。他对抑制剂过敏。他十三四岁时不信邪，亲身将市面上所有品牌的抑制剂试验了个遍，结果是惨烈的，他，全部都过敏，浑身浮肿地在医院里躺了一星期。抑制剂对他不仅无效而且还是毒药。有人在交往时倒无所谓，空窗期便只能每月算着发情期提前请好假躲在家里，或者找信得过的人帮忙临时标记。他哥哥就这么帮他干过几回。听起来有点背德，实际上只是用牙咬一咬颈后的腺体而已，关键在于少有alpha有那个自制力，能吃得消他发起情来甜腻的信息素味儿。

这个秘密当时露馅得很尴尬。高三那年的复活祭，他被他队长拖去扮演了一个活祭品，这事儿人人都知道。他躺在道具棺材里时，突然难堪地察觉到，大约是因为跟零贴得太近——他的发情期提前了。

身子里像燃了一把文火，温温地灼烤着他，弄得他脸和肌肤都跟着烧红起来。妈耶，这绝对是最糟糕的状况了。他绝望地想。要是在舞台上当众发情他不如去自尽好了。香甜的信息素味儿不受控制地发散出去，零也察觉到了异样，俯下来捏住他的胳膊，小声问：汝发情了？

薰看着那两片尖尖的薄唇在他眼前晃。天知道他费了多大劲才忍住没有啃上去。

怎么不喷抑制剂？稍稍埋怨的口气。

为了避免突发状况，演出前要提前喷好抑制剂，这对学校里别的omega来说是天经地义的道理。但他没办法。薰答不出话，紧咬着牙微微摇头。

忍一忍，马上就结束了。吾辈提醒他们加快节奏。零额头上的汗珠表明他也在忍。

咬我……薰艰难地从喉咙里抠着字眼。

啊？零低头细听。

你咬我一口。薰终于把话说连贯了。临时标记……

好就好在是这么一个主题。零贴上来，轻轻地用牙尖刺破他的腺体时，倒真像是吸血鬼在吮吸祭品的鲜血一样，衔接得丝毫不突兀，闹得台下的粉丝尖叫起来，只知道是二枚看板营业了。

薰断断续续地喘息着，渐渐平和下来，身体里那股灼烤的火也熄了。他舒畅了，难熬的换成了零。尝了一口omega浓郁的信息素，他的脸都白了，几乎难以自抑地咬住他的颈，舔上温热的肌肤。

Alpha的气息发散出来。薰纠结地捂着鼻，一面好奇想体验朔间零的信息素是什么味道，一面怕他一旦吸上一口，状况只有更难以收拾，临时标记都白搭。薰推搡着他的肩，艰难地叫：“朔间桑……”

零被他叫了一声，好像突然恢复了一点清醒，松开他，直一直腰板，将演出继续下去。

 

其实也没多尴尬。说穿了，就是演出中途的一个小事故，而且解决得滴水不漏，除了他们两人没别人知道。只是薰自己尴尬，尴尬得不得了。尴尬得他下台以后都没跟零说一句话，他们一伙人夜里出去庆功宴，他甚至都没敢多看他几眼。

因为他保守着另一个秘密。他暗恋朔间零有一阵子了。知道这件事的除了他自己大概就只有他同班好友泉，还是一次饮酒后他憋得难受说出来的。幸好泉也算个守口如瓶的人，总之这个秘密目前为止还没第三个人知道。

到底为什么不敢挑明。薰自己也说不清楚。他平时不是这么畏首畏尾的人，一向信奉人生苦短，行乐须及时，看上就追，喜欢就睡，睡到就是赚到，睡不到么拉倒，反正也亏不到哪儿去。他想过要告白，连台词都排练好了，只是一站到那人跟前，便又局促起来，疙疙瘩瘩，好像舌头短了一截，最后总是顾左右而言他。

或许跟那一阵的气氛有关系。他们队里只他一个omega，零和阿多尼斯是alpha，晃牙是beta。薰刚意识到自己喜欢零的时候，零跟晃牙闹绯闻闹得正厉害，所有人都以为他俩是一对儿。就算这样问一声总不打紧吧？你现在有对象吗？或者，你有喜欢的人吗？他连问也不敢问。况且挖墙脚的事他又不是没干过。根本不能算籍口。只是怕。怕自己会受伤，怕弄得对方难堪，怕最后连普通的关系都维系不了。

复活祭的庆功宴上，薰一面心不在焉地吃东西，一面拿手机在桌下疯狂打字。他给泉发LINE——小濑！！我被他标记了(///̀Д/́//)！！！

泉秒回了满满一整排问号，对于他来说已经是非常激烈的情绪表达了。

——？？？？？？？？？？

薰稍稍平复一下心情，意识到这个表述恐怕引人误解，只好解释。

——临时标记啦，就咬了一下脖子。

——……切，烦死了。

——干嘛！好冷漠哎！我现在要尴尬爆炸了怎么办啊到底(´；ω；`)

——至少要本垒打了才值得拿出来激动吧？！你这样搞得好像经验为无的小屁孩。  
——算了你快讲怎么回事，别浪费我时间。

薰爆发手速，一五一十跟他从头讲了一通。泉那边沉默了一阵，回复。

——那也是没办法吧，在那样的情况下。

——这么说是没错。可是他绝对会怪我的啊！当时他家里人全都在看，我差一点就弄砸了(pД`q。)  
——我一直跟他说我喷抑制剂的，我现在没脸见他呜(pД`qqq。)

——……所以你干嘛要跟他这么说啊。  
——我觉得，你先好端端地道个歉，然后把抑制剂的事情跟他说明白。你们是队友，瞒得了一时，瞒不了一世。反正实际上也没出差池，能谅解就好了。

恐怕是只能这么办。薰想。不解释清楚的话，万一被零误会成故意不喷抑制剂，那麻烦就更大了。他手底下打字过去。——去厕所，等会说。从桌旁站起来，走向卫生间。

 

往脸上洒了一捧清凉的冷水后，薰平静下来，抵着镜子发愣地盯着自己。门外忽然响起脚步声。薰扭头去看，正好对上零走进来。

“哦，薰君……”“朔间桑……”

他们两个几乎齐齐开口，又同时地刹住了，站在那儿大眼瞪小眼。他们之间像忽然形成了一张朦胧的纱纸，无人捅破，便静静地留在那儿，透过纱看光，模糊不清，温柔而混沌 ，既给人以期待，又不免叫人难熬。

最后还是零先开口。“薰君，刚才的事……是不是让汝感觉不舒服了？汝情绪似乎不怎么好。实在抱歉，吾辈没想到……”

“没有没有，我才应该抱歉。”薰连忙接话，清一清嗓子，开始解释，“那个……我正好有话想跟你说。实际上，是这样，我一直对抑制剂严重过敏。对所有抑制剂都是。”

零愣了一下，似乎花费了一点工夫来接受这个设定。“所以说……汝发情期用不了抑制剂？”

“没错。”

“那还真是挺辛苦的。”

“是吧？我也觉得，我安然无恙地长到现在真是个奇迹呢。没有遇到过强暴……什么的。”

薰倚墙，垂着眼，盯着自己的脚尖在地上轻轻磨蹭。有一滴水珠从他脸上淌下来，挂在精巧的鼻尖上，倒有一点惊心动魄的意味。

“我还得谢谢你。你帮我做了临时标记，我这一阵会好过很多……不过，还是拜托你不要说出去，对我来说实在有安全隐患。”

零仔细地看了他一阵，才道：“明白了，吾辈会保守这件事的。”

/  
结果，渐渐发展成了这种状况。

零的唇老是凉而柔软的。即使薰主动吻上去，他也会克制地不做出格的事，先温温软软地同他纠缠，等他逐渐冷静下来，再慢慢地放松，推开他。现在就处于这样一个情况之中。教室里，空调打得很低，满屋子都是唇舌交缠的啧啧水声。薰仰起脖子，燥热难耐地吐息着，感到颈上那一小块腺体被用熟悉的方式轻轻咬破了，甜腻如奶油的信息素满屋子乱窜。零捂着鼻，等薰伏在他身上渐渐恢复清醒，才扶他站直。“好了。没事吧？”

薰脸上潮红的情欲还未褪干净，喃喃地向他道谢。

零挥一挥手，显然待在这样的空间里令他很不好受。“味道太浓了……吾辈先走了。汝若是感觉好一些，就来练习室，吾辈和汪口他们在那里。如果还不舒服，不来也没有关系。好好休息。”

薰恍恍惚惚地应了一声，一直看着他走出去。

 

渐渐发展成了这种，零间或帮他做临时标记来度过发情期的关系。薰也不知道这算什么。不过有临时标记确实便利不少，不会受发情热困扰，不会乱发散信息素，上课和练习也都无碍。况且，又是零。他应该有一百万个乐意的理由。

一开始是零先提的。那天薰又翘掉了练习，躲在家里熬发情期。他藏了一抽屉自慰用的小玩具用来止渴，电话铃响起时，他身子里正塞着一只嗡嗡振动的按摩棒。他原本不想接，可是铃声不屈不挠地响了三四遍，他不情愿地拿起来一看，是零，只好连通了。

“薰君。”电波传导过的声音有些失真。“吾辈应该特意讲了，今天的练习很要紧吧？”

薰嘴里咬着枕头，呜呜地哼了两声，身下的床单已湿透大半张。若放在以前他会借口生病，现在零既然知道他的状况，他也懒得隐瞒。

“不舒服？”零的口气稍稍柔和几分。

“发情……”薰贴着手机，可怜兮兮地诉苦。连他自己都没觉察，分明已经属于撒娇的程度了。“呃……我好难受啊，朔间桑……”

零在电话那头安抚他几句，过了片刻问道：“需要吾辈帮忙么？”

“你怎么帮我啊……”薰笑，脑袋里不清不楚的，开玩笑也口没遮拦。“把我干翻？”

零也笑，只道：“临时标记，有临时标记的话，会好很多吧，就像上次那样。汝要是信得过的话，由吾辈来帮汝。”

薰听得一喜，心里敲锣打鼓，还怕他反悔，急吼吼地一口答应了。后来也真这么干了。零放学以后造访他家，薰不好意思给他看见很黄很淫乱的房间，扶着墙走出来，在玄关处见了他，然后零屏着气，轻轻咬下他脖子后的腺体，标记结成。

薰吁了一口气，感到身体慢慢冷却下来，神清气爽。他不好意思地问零要不要进来喝杯茶，零婉拒了，说一会儿还有事去。

“这样应该好了吧？没有不舒服了？那就好。”零抚了抚他的发梢，“以后还需要帮忙的话，来找吾辈好了。汝放心，吾辈不会趁人之危，只要尽量不吸气就没关系。”

薰刚有几分触动，又听他接着说：“这样汝训练也可以照常参加了。”

薰气得一闭眼，挥手赶他可以走了。他果然还是太高估零的情商了。不会说话宁愿就不要说嘛，他在心里骂臭男人。转头一念，又沉下去，落下去。其实也没错。零跟他，至多也就是队友关系，连亲密朋友都算不上。零帮他没义务。总得图点儿什么，否则何必管得那么宽，吃力不讨好。

 

再后来，也就这样继续下去了。薰算间隔觉着差不多快发情了，就去找零补个临时标记。一次薰克制不住拥抱了他，将滚烫的脸颊贴在他胸膛上，他感到零略微僵了一僵，伸出胳膊轻轻回抱了一下，是安抚性的。后来他胆子大了，借着发情的幌子抱他、亲他、甚至摸他两把，也都被默许了。一开始薰跟泉发神经“妈耶我今天碰到他的裤裆了呜呜呜好大好想要o(*////Д////*)q”，然后变成吐槽“淦我今天又摸到他了，明明硬了为什么还无反应啊气死我了臭男人”，泉一概回复一张“妈妈这里有鸡”的表情包。

“被你看上也真够惨的，被迫无奈当柳下惠，还整天在眼前晃得人烦。”泉头也不抬地评论道。

“我又没要他当。”薰懊恼。他宁愿零哪次直接扑上来把他日翻，生米煮成熟饭，干脆省了暧昧、告白、恋爱那些弯弯绕绕的步骤，他的算盘原先就是这么打的。可零定力偏偏好得吓人。说不趁人之危，就真不趁人之危，反而显得薰次次总有些难堪。

“大概是真的不喜欢我吧。”薰叹一口气，仰着头，遥望花园露台上空晴朗无云的蓝天，午后和煦的阳光洒下来，仿佛流淌的黏稠的蜜，照耀得人无精打采。“否则有这么些工夫，早就肚子都能搞大了。”

泉似笑非笑地瞧他一眼，不理他，低头继续吃饭。

“我是不是该放弃了？按道理来说是的吧。”薰依旧仰着头，“可是，又好不甘心……”

“喂。”泉突然用筷子端戳一戳他的胳膊，提醒他扭头去看旁边。

薰定睛一看，午休时间，餐券机前面大排长龙，零和晃牙正一前一后地排在队伍里。薰嘀咕了一句“卧槽”，连忙把头低下去，用眼角余光偷瞄。他俩都穿着宽松的训练服，手里拎着矿泉水，晃牙背后还背着琴盒，薰便猜是轻音部刚排演完。

“你看他们像不像在交往？”薰压低音量向泉问。

“你自己去问啊？我看有什么用。”

“我不想。我觉得十有八九是了吧。”薰低头用叉拨拉盘里的欧姆蛋，“其实绝大多数绯闻都不会空穴来风的，多半是发生过什么才会传。真的。”

“放宽心，我觉得你还不是没有机会。”泉终于道，“你想，他要是有对象了，还一直帮你临时标记，说明他立场也不是很坚定嘛。”

“是了。我知道他也算不上什么好人。”薰说，“完了，我该不会真的在撬后辈的墙角吧？我还想在组合里做人啊。”嘴上这么说着，却开始发笑。

“婊是你婊。”泉评论。

他们两人头对头，迅速笑得像一对塑料姐妹。

 

“喂，吸血鬼混蛋，这边！”晃牙端着餐盘在队伍外面喊他。

“来了。”零勉强从人山人海里挤身出来，“哎，这个时间真是……”

走去寻找空座位时，零情不自禁地被靠窗角落里的一桌吸引了目光。晃牙注意到了，顺着他的视线看去。“看什么？啊啊，那不是羽风……前辈么。要过去打招呼吗？”

“先找位置吧，不然一会儿人更多了。”

零这么说，走开之前仍一直盯着那边看。金发少年笑得很欢畅，像刚听了一个有意思的笑话，同样金色的阳光落在他身上，将笑容照耀得熠熠生辉，连零也忍不住跟着微微扬起嘴角。

 

/  
那个夏季像落进湍流的花瓣一样过去了。初秋的第一场雷雨降下来，气温一下子骤冷，一夜之间，清晨的枝梢上挂满了白霜。

他们的关系并没有实质性的进展。临时标记的时候是他们最亲近的时刻，薰原先烦自己发情间隔短又来势汹汹的体质，现在反而老算着日子盼发情期，他有个由头去跟零搞搞暧昧。

他心态平了以后觉得这样其实也不错，说实话，他不适合那种正儿八经从一而终的恋爱，也许这样若即若离的暧昧感反而恰到好处。只要不去碰，水中的月也不会碎，什么都没有发生过，零便永远是他高中时暗恋过的少年，像不老画像，遥遥望去，美丽如初，过去二十年，五十年，想起来心里还是酸甜的。

只是他仍不甘。他亲吻到他的时候，他触到他微凉的肌肤的时候，心里的欲望像满地春雨后的笋芽，又细又密，即使被掐断了，被堵死了，仍埋在底下，争先恐后地想要冒尖。薰自慰的时候偶尔会把他当成幻想对象。训练的时候，会偷偷意淫他低哑的嗓音和汗湿的躯体。没办法，他是如假包换的alpha，一举一动天生就对omega带有致命的吸引力。

泉一开始还会当他排忧解难的知心哥哥，后来看透了，这人根本就是乐在其中。他就是个多情种，就是喜欢为了人闹得心神不定，患得患失，死去活来，好像他是全世界最敏感、忧郁、深情的人，他享受这个过程。于是泉也懒得提意见了，尽职尽责地扮演一个树洞，不论薰再发什么毛病，他只管嗯。

 

空旷的舞蹈房里，冷气打得很足，但依然止不住汗像开了闸的龙头一样下淌。初秋的天气，他们一人一件T恤衫，仍然嚷热嚷个不停。舞蹈老师拍了一拍手，道：“大家辛苦了，那么，今天先到这里。新动作需要再温习一下。明天还是这个时间，这儿集合。”

他们几个闹哄哄地散开去。薰撩起衣摆扇风，抹一把汗，溜到一边去拿手机。

——卧槽他今天穿了一个紧身黑T恤，好帅  
——A爆了，A得我合不拢腿（*/∇＼*）

——嗯。

——你说我要不要请他去吃夜宵？商业街上那家鱼生，我觉得特别好吃，想给他尝尝。可是我想不出借口。

——嗯。

——或者请大家一起去会自然一点？但人一多我就又没机会跟他讲话了。

——嗯。

薰整个人大汗淋漓地贴在舞蹈房的落地镜上，镜子凉飕飕的，又光又滑，恰好降温。在旁人眼里看来他便是站没站相地倚在镜前，T恤下摆卷到胸前，露出一截白皙而匀称的腹肌，汗湿的肌肤微微反光。零在不远处拧开矿泉水喝了一口，看他一眼，又喝了一口水，忍不住走上前替他把衣服扯好。

“别露肚子，容易感冒。”他说。

“嗯？谢谢……”薰正神游，没弄清是谁，一扭头对上零的脸，差点哆嗦了一下。“朔朔朔朔间桑。”

“有事在忙？”零注意到他手机上的LINE界面。

“没有，只是跟同学随便聊几句。”薰忙收起手机，迅速把跟泉的对话抛在了脑后。

他们两人一前一后地走出舞蹈房。薰在门口等他关好空调、窗户、电灯，拉紧窗帘，再退出来锁上门。

“那两个孩子都回家去了。汝有什么安排吗？”

天已黑了，走廊里只剩一盏昏黄的长明灯，投下朦胧的光圈，光束将他们的影子拉得很浓，很长。几只小虫，围绕灯泡飞舞旋转。零借昏暗的光打开储物柜，随口问他。

“我……去吃夜宵吧。体力消耗大，有点饿了。”薰也打开储物柜整理东西。“对了，我跟你讲，商业街上有一家鱼生，特别好吃。”

“哦，是吗？”

“那儿的蓝鳍金枪鱼好吃，当日现杀的，新鲜。”薰信誓旦旦地说。

零轻笑。“好，下次有空吾辈会去试试的。”

他背对着薰，飞快地脱下汗湿的T恤衫，塞进包里，又换上一件干净的。薰盯着他一闪而过的赤裸的背，咬着唇，鬼使神差地开口：“你要不要……现在……就跟我一块去？”

 

夜风凉得恰到好处，是温柔的温度。他们吃完东西出来，慢慢地在街上走，风卷起地上的枯叶，在路灯的光下飞舞不定。

薰低头，看着零揣在衣兜里的手，出神地想如果这时候伸进去握住他的手会怎么样。他到底还是没那个胆量。零偏了一下头，睫毛阴影像蛾子的翅一般落在脸上，也是温柔的意味。

“汝回家吗？”他问。

“嗯……是啊，该回家了。今天好累，我都有点困了。”薰微微活动了一下肩背。运动后的兴奋感退潮，又刚吃饱了东西，倦意袭来。

“那么吾辈送汝回去吧。”

薰惊了一下，立刻推辞。“不不，你干嘛要送我回去啊？那也太过意不去了。我又不是小女孩子……”

“不用吗？可吾辈总在担心汝会被人跟哨，诱奸……什么的。”零低笑，“太容易发生了吧，汝的体质。”

“不……这条路回家，我都经过不知道多少遍了。偏偏今天会有事才奇怪呢。”

“这种事说不准。”零坚持道，“反正吾辈现在没什么事，就当是饭后消食，送汝回去吧。”

薰动摇了。上回零到他家没有进门，也许这次可以顺便邀他进去坐坐，两个人待在房间里，然后再顺理成章地发生一些……不可描述的事情。

“那行。”薰松口道，“不过你得让我付车钱。”

出租车上播放着舒缓的音乐。车内温度原本就高，愈发像与世隔绝的温柔乡，薰坐了一阵，困得不成样子，迷迷瞪瞪，竟不知不觉睡了过去。他最后一幕记忆停留在零靠过来，把外套披在他身上。

 

——人呢？睡男人去了？

薰早上醒来一拿起手机就看到濑名泉昨晚来的消息。他在温暖的被窝里翻了个身，打字回复。——是啊。

——哦。  
——咦，等等  
——真的？？？

——真的啊，还能有假。他昨晚睡我家了。

——卧槽可以啊你，动作很快嘛。来讲讲怎么回事。

——没有啦。分房睡的，其实，嘻嘻嘻。  
——他现在在我隔壁房间。(*ﾉωﾉ)

——……为什么要分房睡，他打鼾？？

——想什么呀。就是单纯的分房睡觉啊。  
——昨天晚上他送我回家，结果我在出租车上睡着了¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 然后他就把我背进房间了。  
——然后然后，就撞见我姐了嘛。当时时间挺晚了，我姐就坚持留他住，他大概也觉得不太好推辞吧。

——……  
——不是，我说，你们孤A寡O的，一晚上共处一屋，什么都没有发生？  
——你到底是不是真心想泡他啊？

——(;¬_¬)当然是啊！  
——什么孤A寡O啊，我姐也在家呢。

——……烦死人，懒得管你了。我去吃早饭了。

——我真的跟你讲，我觉得我要出不去了。  
——他昨天晚上居然主动送我回家哎？？就商业街到我家那点路，他还要送。我在车上睡着了他还给我披衣服。其实车停下的时候我已经醒了，但我装睡，就想听他把我叫醒，结果他居然直接把我背进去了？你知道我当时有多心潮澎湃吗？？  
——讲真我从来没被人送回家过啊。我一直觉得自己除了生理构造，谈起恋爱来跟A没什么区别¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 但他是真的把我当身娇体柔需要宠的O对待啊！！！怎么说，这种，很有异性的感觉？？  
——完了，这么一讲感觉好套路。他这人太好了，我实在分不清楚他究竟对所有人都这样还是只对我特别一点。就怕其实只我一个人在那儿一厢情愿的。  
——我以前想是我反正喜欢他一阵子，如果没结果估计也就慢慢淡了。但现在除非是听到他亲口拒绝，我恐怕不会死心了。  
——我得好好重新考虑一下。

——……你是笨蛋吧。  
——你俩都是。

——？？你骂我也就算了，你不能骂他。你骂他我跟你绝交五分钟。

——哦！

——我做早饭去了，嘻嘻。一会儿叫他起床。  
——学校见(*´∀｀*)♡

——快滚快滚。

 

“朔间桑……”薰轻手轻脚地把门推开一条缝隙，“醒了吗？”

无人应答。房间里窗帘掩得严严实实，像是踏进另一个漫长而安宁的夜。零裹着被，睡相倒是很好，双手放松地搭在枕边，眉眼温顺，吐息声规律而平稳。

薰有点不好意思叫他，但看时间又非叫他不可。他伸出指尖戳一戳零的肩膀。“朔间桑，起床啦？已经早上了哦。”

没反应。薰只好加了点力道捏他。“快起来了，要迟到了。”

“嗯……”零发出半梦半醒的呢喃声，“还早吧，再让吾辈睡一会儿……”他翻动了一下，无意识间将薰的手抱住了，继续呼呼大睡。

好可爱！！！薰的心跳一下子加快。他没忘记这人也是个撒娇大王。之前复活祭的时候也是，还有暑假去南国合训也是，他一撒起娇来薰就被他磨得没脾气，最后总是会答应他。

“好了啦，起床了。”薰手心里被他弄得有点痒，忍不住笑，“你是不是以为还睡在学校里啊？你在我家哦。过去也要花时间的。快点。我掀你被子了。”

软磨硬泡了一阵，总算是将他从被窝里拖起来。零睡眼惺忪地跟他去洗漱，在餐桌边坐下后才稍稍清醒过来。

“是汝做的？”他用筷子拨着盘里的食物问。烤得焦黄的吐司，煎培根片，溏心荷包蛋，盛在小碟里的蔬菜沙拉，边上摆了几片洗切好的番茄，表皮上还缀着晶莹的水珠。

“是啊。”薰踮起脚，打开橱柜看，“你要沙拉酱吗？番茄酱也有。”

“哎，好吃。”零在后头轻轻地笑，“以后跟薰君结婚的人会很幸福吧。”

薰一愣，脸上又开始烧。

 

/  
十一月临近。薰一早就开始烦，零和泉的生日在同一天，光是生日礼物要送什么就够他琢磨半天。泉那边还好说，那人其实活得很简单，直接上商场专柜买最贵的护肤品套装就完了。只是该给零送什么，他真没有头绪。零玩乐器。也许送吉他拨片之类的玩意儿好些？可是他对乐器一窍不通，要送的话还得去请教别人，估计只能是晃牙了，可薰又不想让晃牙知道自己在意这件事，绝对会被他调侃的。

他和零生日又正好挨前后两天。零生日当晚UNDEAD计划在地下舞台开一场小型live，反正正好开到午夜，把薰的生日也过了。队里那两个小的，还有隔壁班奏汰他们，似乎在密谋策划什么。薰蠢蠢欲动地也想探听，没想到他们口风还挺严实，薰左右打听不出所以然，自觉没趣地放弃了。

他跟泉说不好意思，我恐怕不能来给你庆祝生日了，毕竟地下舞台那边也算是工作。泉很大度地一挥手，知道你重色轻友了，礼物送到就行。又说，况且我晚上要跟王那家伙去吃饭，哪有时间给你庆不庆祝的。薰忍不住翻了个白眼，心想，秀秀秀，一天就知道秀，等我把我队长搞定，秀不死你。

 

入场前一小时，地下舞台已经人山人海。因为是挺随性的小live，所以门票和座次都是先到先得，人人都挤着朝前抢。薰戴着口罩和帽子，好不容易挤出人群，逃进后台。

寿星已经在了，忙着跟工作人员一块调试设备、打理乐器。薰过去打了个招呼，帮他把架子鼓搬到台上，随后便走进化妆间开始换衣服、抹脸。过了一阵子，零跟着走进来。

“朔间桑……”薰正在抹唇膏，说话含糊不清的，从镜子里瞧着他。“生日快乐。”

“吾辈十九岁了。”零回身掩上门，道。

“嗯哼。”

“汝还十七岁。”

“我明天就十八了呀。”薰咔的一声合上唇膏盖子，又有点迷惑。“说这个干嘛？”

“所以今天是我们年龄差距最大的一天。”

“……”

好冷。薰心想。他默然不语地在镜子里盯了零片刻，发现自己居然找不出话来反驳这无懈可击的逻辑。

他轻轻地噗了一声，随后挠着桌子笑趴了。妈耶，朔间零讲冷笑话了！！

零抿着唇，也忍不住跟着笑了，摇着头走到一旁去化妆了。

 

整场live都乱糟糟的，像水在锅里沸腾，乱得毫无章法而又热闹非凡。晃牙一定要唱他现改的rock版生日快乐歌，零助纣为虐地去给他打碟，底下的粉丝还一气儿跟他瞎嚎“震撼吧，愚民！”，简直是乱透了。

可是，又真的很好笑。薰笑得直打嗝，嗓子都快干裂了。到结束的时候被起哄，过生日的二枚看板来个热舞。恰好前阵子练舞练得他天天腿脚酸痛，不能白费功夫。薰头脑发热，便扔下帽子和外衣，吐舌舔话筒架，扭腰摆胯，眼波流转，底下尖叫得像要把房顶掀翻。零离他很近。几乎是太近了。他汗湿的肩和颈在薰眼前反光，汗珠从下巴滚进低胸的衣领里。薰笑得心神不定，空气里像多了一层添加剂，沉重而黏稠起来，暧昧得简直要往下滴。薰不敢去看他的眼睛。

Live结束了。他们去烧烤屋吃夜宵，吃了一通，喝酒，又跑去KTV续摊。薰和零一前一后刚走进黑洞洞的包厢，耳边突然响起爆炸般的巨响，给薰吓了个趔趄，差点向后栽到零身上。

明亮的烟火伴着午夜十二点的钟声闪烁起来。薰揉了揉眼睛，发现三年级两个班几乎大半的人全来了，又想哭又想笑。

“你们在室内放烟花算怎么回事啊。”他说。

 

因为是周末，人群一直笑闹到凌晨才逐渐散去。醉的醉，困的困，都勾肩搭背地告辞了，回家的回家，去开房的开房。等薰回过神来时，已经只剩了他跟零两个。

包厢里见不到外面的天光，仍是黑漆漆的，诡谲的彩光偶尔扫过来，在空中微弱地摇曳。零像是醉得不轻，他人缘好，大家都爱给他灌酒，一人一杯，不醉才怪。此时他一身酒气地枕在沙发椅上，微阖着眼睛。薰自己也没好到哪里去，他身上还挂满花花绿绿的彩纸和绶带，他勉强拨拉掉一部分，从空酒瓶堆里爬起来，本想出去叫个车，又想，算了，等一会儿吧。

零颈上还黏着乳白色的奶油，是刚才他们把蛋糕糊在他脸上弄的。薰醉眼朦胧地看着，不禁感觉有些糟糕，忍不住悄悄摸摸地笑。

好甜，看上去。他慢慢地，俯下去，又俯下去，伸出舌尖舔舐他颈上的奶油。真的好甜。薰有几分失控地搂住他，继续舔吻。

糟了。他绝望地想。他感到熟悉的热流在身体里流窜。为什么他总是记不住，跟零贴得太近容易发情期提前？

他留存着一丝理智，尽力想从零身上爬起来，可他能控制得了自己的身体，却控制不了信息素。他的信息素是种很馥郁的甜味儿，类似花香和奶香味的混合物，甜得几乎会令人头晕反胃，一瞬便散满了房间。零立刻被引醒了，微微皱着眉，半醉不醒地呢喃了一声。“好香……”

“朔、朔间桑……”薰费力地吞咽着唾液，嗓音发干，“你咬我……咬下去……”他把颈后微微凸起的腺体贴到他嘴旁，抱着他的后脑，试图引导他往那儿咬。

但零像是听不明白似的，磨蹭一阵，始终不下口。他闭着眼睛，吐气湿热，喃喃地在薰耳旁说话：“谁？好像很熟悉，这个气味……唔，想不起来……”

他紧紧地将薰搂进怀里，不仅没有咬下腺体，反而舔了上去，湿漉漉地吻他的颈。薰被他舔了几口，腰都软了，情难自禁地呻吟出声，身下发大水似地一泻如注，打湿了贴身衣裤。

他也终于嗅见了零信息素的味道。是涩感很重的淡淡酸苦味儿，像是烈性烟草，具有极强的侵略意味。若当成一种普通的味道，并算不得好闻，可这是alpha的信息素又另当别论。薰只吸了一口便头晕目眩，像成了瘾似地又去吸，张大嘴深深地、贪婪地吸气。

“说啊，你是谁呀……”零还在他耳旁喃喃，“我看不清楚……”

千万别看清楚。薰祈祷着，掀起衣服将他的眼蒙了个严实。零那处牢牢地抵在他会阴里，他隔着衣料感受到alpha滚烫的尺寸，隐隐地心惊又难免悸动不已，已经不是小鹿乱撞了，而是一匹五百斤的成年大公鹿在疯狂飞驰。

薰闭上眼睛，扯掉裤头，自暴自弃地朝零身上坐了下去。

 

/  
结束后薰带着一身暧昧不清的痕迹落荒而逃。他走的时候零还没醒，薰让工作人员麻烦照看他一下，自己跳上出租车匆匆忙忙地跑了。

他心里乱糟糟的，像被失手打翻的调味料，五味杂陈地混合在一起。他担心零会犯恼。毕竟这件事会发生，大半的责任都在他。况且，就连他自己也没想好要如何面对这事实，不能指望零能心平气和地接受。

他不大确定自己有没有被标记。他当时稀里糊涂的，完全被欲望和酒精冲昏了头脑，零是射在里面了，但薰不确定他有没有进生殖腔内，不确定有没有成结。发情倒是暂时停了，不过那是正常反应，不能说明任何问题。

接下来一阵子他一直躲着零走。前两天的训练他都借口有事翘了，没办法了才不得不去一次，按部就班地把活干完，又溜得比脱兔还快。零难免不满，颇有微词，薰只跟他道歉，光道歉，也不说别的，连他的眼睛都不敢直视。

他偶尔会感到零的目光不经意地落在他身上，像一只微小的蜻蜓合拢翅膀停落，含着探究的意味。薰不知道他究竟有没有觉察，或者又觉察到多少，只能凭猜想，尽是猜测和惊疑。

那天他们在排练新舞曲，零给他纠正一个动作，无意中捏住了他的胳膊，薰惊颤了一下，像触电似地立刻缩了回去，零的手僵停在半空中。薰后知后觉地才反应过来自己干了什么，慌乱地道歉：“对……对不起，我不是故意……”

薰说不下去了，偏偏零还看着他，安静而专注地等他的下文。薰放弃找什么借口了，只自暴自弃地道：“总之对不起啦，你别生气……咱们重新来一遍吧。”

“等一下练习完有时间吗？”零问，“吾辈想跟汝说几句话，很快，十分钟。”

糟糕，他该不会真的知道了吧。薰迅速慌了神，几乎想也没想便拒绝了。“不行，我……还有事。”

“十分钟都不行吗？”

“我真的有事，挺急的……”

“好吧。”他说，“那明天呢？后天？”

薰只一味摇头。零没再说什么，又看了他几眼，走了开去。薰从落地镜里瞧见他有些失落的神情，胸口像堵了一口闷重的气，卡在那儿不上不下，无处疏解。

连队里的孩子都瞧出来他们不对劲了。薰要走时经过更衣间，听到里面模糊的说话声。“……你到底惹毛他什么了啊？……”“就是说……他不肯……”后面愈发低微下去，听不清了。

 

——妈的我好难过啊呜呜呜˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚ 第一次看他露出那种表情。我他妈心都碎了。

——靠，你自找的吧。  
——所以你到底什么时候跟他坦白？

——我不知道该怎么讲啊啊啊。我觉得他真的会生气的，前两天他就已经不大高兴了。而且连我自己都还没完全搞清楚当时的状况。  
——万一他生气不理我了咋办？(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)就算谈不成恋爱我还想跟他好好待到毕业啊，都只剩这么点时间了。

——你搞搞清楚啊，现在是谁在不理谁啊？你莫名其妙地这么躲着人家，换谁都会不高兴的吧？

——呜你不要再训我了啦，我比他还要难受˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚  
——总之我这周末先上一趟医院，去查查看到底有没有标记，等结果出来我再决定怎么跟他解释。

——我事先问你一句，如果是标记了，你打算怎么办？

——什么我怎么办呀，就跟他讲呗……  
——如果他真的生气我也完全理解，毕竟在自己没意识的情况下，突然就被告知说需要对另一个人负责，怎么想都很不讲道理吧……  
——反正现在医疗手段先进，实在大不了，就，以后去做手术解除呗，也算不上影响一辈子。我已经有心理准备了。

——你真是……哎，算了，你先去查了再说吧。

 

薰本来犹豫着要不要跟泉讲那桩事。周一回学校时他私下闪烁其词地说他跟零做了，泉惊讶之余说了句恭喜，可薰应得焉焉的，实在不像是值得被恭喜的样子，再三逼问下他说了前因后果。泉坚决要求他去跟零把事情说清楚。道理薰自然都懂，可他死活都说不出口。各种籍口，一拖再拖。

他挑了个周六自己上医院做检查，化验单下午就可以取了。他懒得看那些密密麻麻的小字数据，他也看不明白，直接翻到最后一页看结果。信息素标记：有。他心里微微沉了一下，不过，也算是预料之内的结果。等他再往下看，看到几个字时，才真是惊得大跌眼镜。

他难以置信，差点以为自己眼睛出了毛病，反复将早孕两字看了许多遍。他慢慢站起来，强笑着问检查窗口的护士：“那个，请问，这个结果会不会是搞错了？我时间还不到一个月，可以测出来的吗？……”

“不会搞错的。”对方头也不抬地答，“请您让一让，后面的病人在排队……”

也是，这么基本的检查怎么可能出错。薰心想。还抱有侥幸心理的他才叫奇怪。他慢慢悠悠地晃出医院，什么也没想。冬天，那天太阳却很大，他走在街上，汗水一颗颗地往外冒，他脱下外衣，经过一个垃圾桶时，随手将那张化验单揉皱抛进了里面。

他后来又去买了验孕试纸和验孕棒试用，结果都一样。他晃晃悠悠地回家，家里没人，他花了一阵子发呆，放空，睡觉。醒来时时间已至傍晚，他躺在床上看了一眼手机，才发现泉给他打过一个电话，大约是来问检查的事，不过他睡熟时没听见。他攥着手机犹豫一阵，还是没有回拨过去，一翻身，又睡着了。

他整个周末都保持着失联状态，不论是谁的电话和消息一概不回。除了零发来一封邮件，群发给几个人的，附着他们之前录的新歌的demo，也没写什么特别的内容，薰盯着屏幕看了一阵，动动手指，回过去一句“收到”。

周日时他又上了一趟医院，去取堕胎药，按照医嘱服了药片。到了周一他仍觉得心情惫懒，干脆请假了，跟家人只说是生病不适，窝在床上理直气壮地想，我现在是特殊人士。直到晚上才感到逐渐恢复了面对世界的力气，于是开始逐一回复电话和邮件。他点开LINE里跟泉的对话框，界面还停留在泉一早发来的消息上。

——你怎么一回事？

——我跟你说个事儿啊。

——说。

薰斟酌着，一个字一个字地打过去，把自己怀孕的事告诉他。

泉那头隔了很久才回复。——认真的？这样的玩笑开起来可没意思。

——真的啦，除非医院化验、试纸和验孕棒全都出错～(￣▽￣～)~

——你打算怎么办？

——那肯定是堕掉啊，还用想。而且还得偷偷地堕，被人知道就完了ﾍ(;´Д｀ﾍ)  
——幸好发现得早。我已经拿了药了，还得再吃几天，然后去复诊。

——也是。  
——你跟朔间说过没有？

——没咧，等我回学校再说吧_(:з」∠)_

——你老是再说再说的，到底想拖到什么时候啊？！  
——我靠我要是个A，有你这种O非气死不可。

——说实话，我现在确实在考虑到底要不要告诉他了……要不然干脆就当作没发生过？ヘ(_ _ヘ)

——你发什么神经？？？  
——我告诉你，这件事已经不是你的事了，你们两个人都有份，你不要老想自己一个人解决下来。你以为你是为他着想，其实你就是自私。你如果真的可以理解他生气，也敢承担后果的话，为什么不敢告诉他？  
——你必须跟他讲。你有这个义务，他也有知道的义务。你如果不讲，我去找他讲。

泉是真急眼了，唰唰几大段字连着弹出来。薰坐在卫生间的马桶上走神。他吃过今天份的药，身下淅淅沥沥地出了几滴血，污血落进马桶，被稀释成淡淡的水红色，薰一按下水箱，红水便打着旋卷进下水口，重新恢复清澈。他字斟句酌，慢慢地打字回复。

——小濑，我知道你是担心我，谢谢。  
——但是啊，这也属于我跟他的私事，不管结论是好是糟，还是允许我自己来处理吧。  
——我知道我应该要告诉他的啊，我知道我知道。但人要是能把所有应该做的事全都做到，恐怕也就不会有烦恼了。  
——我觉得你说得对，我就是很自私，因为我喜欢他。我不是自私的话根本也不会发生这些事。这两天我在想，有些事一旦揭穿，我恐怕就不能继续喜欢他了，非这样不可的话，我就宁愿拖得更久一点，这么讨厌的事，就随我再犹豫一下嘛(´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀) 反正，只是拖一拖，其实结局也不会改变什么的。

——……说白了跟我没什么关系，我也只能给你意见，你听不听都是你的事。  
——但我就跟你说，你应该跟他讲，不要一个人担着。我觉得他不至于绝情到不管你。如果你有什么难处我帮你。如果你自己讲不出口，我帮你讲。反正最后一定要讲。懂吗？

——知道了啦，嘻嘻(｡ゝω・｡) 谢谢你。  
——那过两天等我回学校见啦。

——嗯。你自己注意身体，恢复好了再来。

——还有哎，我之前就在想了。  
——你不觉得朔间桑好厉害吗？不愧是我看上的男人，一发入魂耶！！（*/∇＼*）

——……滚啊！！

 

薰在床上辗转，迷迷糊糊地快入睡时被一阵电话铃叫醒。他一看来电显示，一瞬间清醒不少，他朔间桑。零一向能打电话的事情就绝不发信息或者邮件，他不怎么擅长摆弄电子设备，LINE账号还是薰帮他注册的，到现在仍是初始头像，可以说非常直A了。薰接起来，清了清嗓子，尽量使声音自然些。“朔间桑？”

“薰君，汝今天没来学校啊。生病了？”

“嗯，算是吧……”薰吸吸鼻头，“你有事吗？”

“没什么事，就是今天没见到汝有点记挂，就想来问问。”

“哦……”薰又有点害臊。这个人知不知道他在说什么啊。

“什么时候能回学校呢？”

“明天恐怕还不行……后天或者大后天。”

“嗯，那汝早点休息，吾辈不打搅了。已经有点晚了，应该吵到汝了吧，不好意思。”

“朔间桑开始出没了吧。”薰手上拨着枕头的线边玩。

零笑了一声。“是啊，说不定会变身蝙蝠降落到薰君家呢。”

呜呜呜他真可爱。薰抱着手机在心里悲鸣。他听见零在那头说了一句“晚安”。

“晚安。”薰回道，把唇贴在手机屏幕上，无声地吻了一下。

挂掉电话后薰已经把前两天沉闷的事儿抛在了脑后。他抱着被子在床上滚了一圈，一会儿傻乐，一会儿消沉，一会儿又开始傻乐。泉要是看到他这副样子一定会扳着他的脑袋骂他。

薰翻了个身，在幽静的黑暗里想着他肚子里还有个活的东西。这种感觉很怪异，他以前从没考虑过他会怀孕这件事，尽管他确实有这功能。因为还早，他并没感觉有任何不适，他也没生出什么温情，他对小孩子没有偏爱，第一反应就只是要堕掉，否则等于自毁前程。只是，那是零在他身上留下的，他一想到还是会有奇妙的异样感。他们还能制造出这种东西来。算是不负责任的家长吧？他模模糊糊地想。不对，跟零没关系，他根本不知情，不负责任的只是他自己而已，又自私又不负责任。下辈子投胎一对靠谱点儿的爹妈吧。他睡着了。

 

/  
薰事后才想起他忘记把准备好的生日礼物给零了。那天晚上太闹腾了，后来又出了那样的事，他完全把礼物这桩事儿给抛到了九霄云外。不过既然都买了，总要送出去。他回校后挑了个时间跑去轻音部室。他其实不大愿意碰见零。一碰上他，跟他说话，说起生日礼物的事，难免又会引起他那天的记忆。最好是他在睡觉，或者干脆不在，薰可以把东西放下就走。

他走至轻音部室窗外，放慢脚步，听见里面隐约有一阵钢琴声传出来。谁呀？是零吧。薰轻手轻脚地绕过窗下一棵开得正盛的木芙蓉，扒着窗沿往里望。零一个人在部室里弹钢琴，垂着眼，侧朝着窗，露出一面精雕细琢的侧影。

怎么办？薰犹豫地想，要不然还是先走，下次再来吧。可是零弹琴真的很好听，他不由自主地又多站了几分钟，听那乐曲像春季花瓣一样纷纷扬扬飞舞。

乐曲突然咚地一声终止了。零手一抖，敲出一个不和谐的重音，望着这边，站起身走过来。

“谁在那边？”他问，伸手来推窗户，“薰君？”

薰一下子如梦初醒，慌慌张张地掉头就走。冷静，冷静，装作只是路过就好了。他想。

“喂，薰君！”零在后面叫他，“等等，吾辈有话想问汝！”

“我现在有事，下次吧！”薰头也不回地快步朝前走。

“等一下，很快就好！”

薰还是忍不住回头瞥了一眼，震惊地发现零正攀着窗栏试图跳窗出来。慌乱中，他干脆跑了起来，一头扎进了满地落花的绿化林里，头顶上的木芙蓉盛放得遮天蔽日。

“薰君！”零也很震惊，“为什么要逃啊？”

他们两人一前一后地追跑起来，刮蹭中，花树的花瓣雪片似地往下散落。薰慌不择路，一转头，拐进教学楼里，匆匆躲进一间教室。

零追了半路，将他跟丢了，疑惑地停下来四处张望。薰躲在角落里，透过窗看见他站在花下，背影怅然若失，又有点沮丧地揉了揉鼻头，心里不免难受起来。

零大约还要在那块地方找他一阵子。薰趁机穿过教学楼溜回轻音部室，轻轻打开门，房里没人了，各种乐器安静地立在墙边，拖出漫长的影。薰长长地吐出一口气，掏出早就准备好的礼物盒，草草写了一张便签压在盒下，大致解释他上次忘记把礼物给出去了，这次来补上。

结果，还是选了个又俗又常见的选项。他去逛商场的时候相中一对少见的红钻耳钉，红钻是有市无价的东西，他一翻价格牌，难免有些犹豫，想去看看别的再说。可是那对红钻摆在那儿，老让他想起零澄透的红眼睛，他看着便走不动道儿，最后还是咬一咬牙买下了。他想看那颗耳钻像一滴新鲜的血一样，坠在零苍白得近乎透明的耳垂上。

他坐在零的棺材边上，安静地发愣。从什么时候开始注意到那个人的呢？他也不知道，总之他自己意识到的时候已经落入圈套一般逃不出了。每次想起来，心都像水中的泡泡一样急速涨大、裂开，又痒又酸，无法呼吸。他知道自己不是一个长情的人，他也不知道自己能坚持多久，他们都快毕业了，后头的路谁也说不准。可是至少现在这一刻，在他的人生里如此鲜活而真实地熠熠生辉着。

对不起，我果然还是不想让你知道。薰叹一口气，把手搭在厚重的棺材盖上。他想得太出神了，以至于没注意到门无声无息地开了，又轻轻地被合上。

“薰君。”零站在门边，抱着臂，无奈地看他，“汝未免也太调皮了。”

“朔朔朔朔朔间桑。”薰吓得灵魂出窍，差点一屁股跌坐在地。

“汝不是有事吗，怎么又跑回来了？”零不客气地质问道。

“朔间桑，那个……你听我讲。”薰强笑着，迅速开始编织借口，“上回你生日的时候，我准备了礼物，但忘记给你了，我这次就想来给你。你看，就在那边。我这不是想让你惊喜一下嘛，所以想趁没人的时候放着……”

“真的？”零的口气软化了一点，眼扫过去，看了一眼桌上的礼物盒。

“真的啦，我没有别的意思……”

薰一边说，一边还拿眼瞟门的方向，想钻空子赶紧跑路，这儿只有他们两人，不宜久留。他那点花花肠子一眼就被零识破了。他笑吟吟的，反手咔哒一声锁紧门。

“汝听吾辈说一下，真的只占用几分钟时间。”他上前几步，把薰硬生生地逼进墙角，忽然捏住他的手。“汝最近在故意躲着吾辈。”不是问句，而是陈述语气。

薰脑袋里乱轰轰地炸开了，一边在紧急思考：我要怎么回答？另一边在疯狂刷屏：他为什么要拉我的手？发出来的声音也弱弱的，很没有说服力：“我没有……”

“还有，为什么好久没来找吾辈做临时标记了？”零继续道，“吾辈都记住汝的发情周期了，已经过去好几天了吧。”

因为我被你标记了。薰心里想，却把头撇到一边，舌头很不争气地打着结：“我……那个……有别人帮过我了。”

“真的吗？”零不大相信地追问道，“为什么不告诉吾辈？是谁，能方便说一下么？”

他哪里说得出。薰快要哭出来了，立刻开始后悔刚撒下那个蹩脚的谎，根本是要把误会越扯越大。“我可以不说吗……”

零仔细地瞧了他一阵，又确认一遍：“汝……没有被强暴什么的吧？”得到一个坚定的摇头后，他微微笑了一笑，道：“嗯，那就好。没什么，这是汝自己的事……不想说就不说。不好意思。吾辈太瞎操心了。”说着，轻轻松开他的手。

薰垂着头，愣愣地盯着零的鞋尖。他舒张了一下手指，又慢慢地合拢攥紧，零微凉的体温仍留存在上面，像一点忽明忽暗，即将凐灭的星。

“还有一件事，吾辈也想问汝。”零犹豫着继续道，“其实生日会那天晚上，吾辈……嘛，算了，应该是错觉吧。没什么了，别在意。”他揉了揉眉心，退开一步，让出了出门的道路。

“是我。”薰躲在角落的阴影里，动了动唇，总算用几不可闻的声音道。

“什么？”零一愣。

“是我啦，我是说……那天晚上。”

零皱眉，理了半天思路。“可是，汝说……”

“刚才是我骗你了，对不起……我最近没发情就是因为那次。没有别人。”薰难堪地垂着头，“你是不是怀疑我很久了？”

零沉默了一阵，才道：“是。因为吾辈记得当时闻到了甜味的信息素，后来想起来，觉得似乎跟汝的很像，就在想会不会是薰君。可是汝一直躲着吾辈……果然是汝吗？抱歉，是不是让汝觉得反感了？吾辈……”

薰赶紧摇头。“没有，是我的错，真的……如果不是我贴你太近，我也不会突然发情……真的，对不起哦……”

他们两人相对无言地看了一阵，薰在零问出口之前便抢答道：“标记了。”立刻又补充道：“但是你不用在意这件事，真的。因为是我的不对。你可以就当作没发生过，反正……嗯，反正你想怎样都可以。没什么的。”

“哦。”零看上去似乎有点晕晕乎乎的。

“还有，还有，咳……我再跟你讲一件事。”薰闭着眼睛，给自己下了半天决心，一不做二不休，干脆继续道，“我……我……那个……怀孕了。但是已经堕掉了。所以，不会对你有影响的……”

零这次像真被惊呆了，半晌没有吭声。

薰不安地攥着自己的手。果然生气了吧，薰绝望地想，不论换了谁被突然这么告知都难免会生气的。他又开始后悔为什么要告诉他这件事，反正都已经堕掉了，何必还要说出来自找麻烦呢？假装没发生过不就好了。好蠢。

“所以，汝前几天是去……”零开口，似乎已经慢慢整理清楚了头绪。

“嗯……我去堕胎了。”

“天哪。”零深吸了一口气，“对不起，吾辈一时……不知道该怎么反应。为什么不早跟吾辈说？”

“因为，就会像是在对你施压啊。我不想让你有这种感觉。”薰还是垂着头，像个做错事罚站的小学生一样抵在墙角。“我说了，这件事是我不对，后果也我来承担，你想的话当作没发生过就可以了，反正，千万不要有负担……还有，那个，虽然这么讲可能有点不讲理，但我还是想求你，别生我气……绝对不会再发生了，我……”

零又吸了一口气，接着叹出来。“哎，怎么说，你真是……”

他伸出胳臂，轻轻地抱了薰一下。薰感到他把手搭在自己的小腹上。

“疼吗？”他问。

薰摇头。“不，不疼。”其实还是有一点点。不过被他选择性遗忘了。

“没有什么后遗症吧？”他又问。

“没有，我健康着呢。”

零站着，又多问了几句。薰打量着他的神情，疑疑惑惑地开口：“难道你想要小孩子？不行的吧，我们还太小呢，而且还是爱豆……”

“当然，那当然，不会强迫你生的。你的想法最要紧。”零微笑。

“如果你想要的话，以后我再给你生呗，反正又不是怀不了了……”

薰不过脑子地说到一半，突然刹住车。靠，我刚刚说了什么鬼话啊？薰整个人都僵起来，整张脸飞快地烧成了一颗水蜜桃，也像窗外纷纷洒落的芙蓉花瓣的颜色。零只是微笑地看他。

薰慢吞吞地抬头，抬一点，再抬一点，慢慢地睁开眼睛，心脏像擂鼓一样激烈地跳动着。他觉得这一刻简直像生死判刑。他看见零的眼睛。

咦。他想。他很奇怪自己以前为什么一直没有意识到。他明明那么聪明、敏锐又多情，他见识过那么多爱情故事，自诩通晓了关于爱的每一个秘密。可是在这人面前全部都没用，失效，被打回原形。他变成了一个懵懂而受难的小孩子。他好像在海里挣扎了很久，浓雾散去，一扭头，却发现安全的地平线近在咫尺。

这个人明明一直也那么喜欢他。

 

/  
“早……嗯？”

第二天泉来学校时，恰好在班级门口撞见薰。他正要开口打招呼，却见对方带着一脸诡异的喜气，飞快从A班门口经过去，头也不回，直奔隔壁班教室。

怎么回事啊，这人。泉莫名其妙地多看了几眼他的背影，摇摇头，决定等他回来再问他。他刚要踏进教室，便听背后传来一嗓子嘹亮的“哇，濑名发现！呜啾☆”，脑门上不禁冒出一个小十字。

 

薰像做贼一样从后门溜进B班教室，一眼就望见朔间零待在角落，趴在桌子上昏昏欲睡。早上这个时间他总是很没精神。薰走过去，弯腰看他。“朔间桑，嘿嘿，早啊。”

“嗯……早……”零揉着眼睛从桌子上直起来。

“吃早饭了吗？我给你带了吃的。”薰从背后亮出扎着手绢的保温盒，“我自己做的。可能有点多，吃不完就分给别人吧。”

“谢谢。不过不会分给别人的。”零收下了，笑着亲了一下他的脸颊。“让他们嫉妒吧。”

“啊，你戴那个了。”零一抬头，薰便忽然看见了他耳朵上的红钻耳钉，被头发盖着若隐若现。

“嗯。”零抬起手碰了一下耳垂，半是抱怨地道，“怎么买这么贵的东西？吾辈差点就想退回去然后把钱还汝了。”

“不行不行，你敢退回去我就再买回来。”薰不爽，“很好看啊！又不差那点钱。”

“好吧，知道汝是小少爷了。”零在桌子底下抱着他的腰肢调戏他，“吾辈是不是得倒插门啊？”

“嗯哼，那你跟我姓吧。以后我养你。”薰装模作样地道，“你什么也不用干，晚上往床上一躺就行了。有没有很赚？”

“我说你，也太不把本大爷放在眼里了吧。是该教教你alpha这个词怎么写了。”

“别捏！啊呀……”

薰一身都是柔韧的痒痒肉，被他捏在手里搔了几把，颤抖着笑个不停，想推开他又挣不开，瞧上去只像欲拒还迎地在他怀里扭动。他们动静太大，班里剩下的人纷纷默默地移开视线，否则实在有变瞎的危险。

薰踏着上课铃赶回自己班时心情仍是很好。他穿过走廊，突然拾起一个早已有的念头：去问一下朔间桑要不要以后一起出道吧。

 

FIN  
08/24/2018

**Author's Note:**

> 这是我第一次写ABO！不过明明是ABO却并没有实质意义上的肉，我大概就是那种会被挂的欺诈作者吧（）总之谢谢阅读，下次见！


End file.
